Sesi Tanya Jawab Dengan Member EXO OneShoot
by EXOLunatics
Summary: Ada seorang yeoja yang datang ke dorm EXO untuk wawancara. Bagaimana kisahnya *gak jago bikin summary XP*


**Title: Sesi Tanya Jawab Dengan Member EXO**

Cast: Author dan member EXO

Rated: K

Warning: OOC, fic abal + gaje, YAOI, dll

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
.

.

Pagi di Dorm EXO-K

TOK TOK TOK  
Cklek!  
D.O: Ne? Nuguseyo?  
?: Annyeonghaseyo... Saya mau wawancara dengan member EXO yang lain. Ada?  
D.O: Ada... Silahkan masuk. Kalau mau tahu buat apa ya?  
?: Buat di muat di majalah  
(Lalu yeoja itu bergumam "Buat dimasukin ke FF juga..")  
D.O: Kalau boleh tahu namanya siapa?  
?: Panggil aja author :p  
D.O: Ha? Emang pernah nulis FF?  
A: FF gaje yang jadi -_-  
Kris: Siapa D.O-ah?  
D.O: Oh, yeoja ini mau wawancara... Boleh ya?  
Kris: Ya, sudah.. Kapan wawancaranya?  
A: Hari ini dong! :D  
Kai: Siapa sih?  
A: Mana member yang lain?  
Sehun: Gak ngerasa ya kalau lo sudah ada diruang tamu? Semua member sudah kumpul nih -_-  
A: Oh, ahahaha... Hari ini saya selaku author akan bertanya dengan member EXO. Boyband yang baru debut… :D  
Luhan: Kami sudah lama debut.. :|  
A: Tapi tidak bisa menandingi lamanya sunbae kalian kan? Nah lho, gak bisa jawab.. Kasian… 3:)  
Kris: Tujuannya ke sini mau ngapain sih? Mau wawancara atau mencaci-maki Luhan? :|  
A: OK, baik pertanyaan pertama

1. Pertanyaan untuk Suho dan Lay. Apakah SuLay Couple itu benar-benar real?  
Suho: Memang ada nama couple yang seperti itu? Aku baru tahu  
Lay: Aku juga baru tahu :/  
Luhan: Kesimpulan, mereka tidak real. Di dorm saja mereka hampir tidak pernah mengobrol :/  
Xiumin: Pasangan tidak romantis  
SuLay: Maksudnyaaa….?

2. Pertanyaan untuk Sehun. Siapa couplemu yang sebenarnya? Kai atau Luhan?  
Sehun: Dua-duanya :D  
Tao: Hei, mana boleh! :(  
Sehun: Kenapa kau memaksa? :(  
Tao: Kan yang ditanya Kai atau Luhan… Berarti salah satu! Ngerti gak sih?  
Sehun: Kan aku yang ditanya kenapa kamu yang ribut!  
(Tao dan Sehun terus berdebat)  
Kris: Sudah! Tao, biarkan saja si evil itu. Jadi mana yang betul? Kai atau Luhan?  
Sehun: Dua-duanya :D  
Baekhyun: Maklumi maknae ini -_-

3. Pertanyaan untuk semua. Siapa couple yang paling sering berkelahi? Dan siapa couple paling mesra?  
Xiumin: Paling sering berkelahi BaekYeol X)  
Chen: Paling mesra HunHan XD  
BaekYeolHunHan: Benarkah…..? :O

4. Pertanyaan untuk Kris. Siapa member yang paling akrab denganmu?  
Kris: Si….  
Suho: Aku! :D  
D.O: Salah! Chanyeol! :(  
Xiumin: Tao! :)  
Kai: Lay!  
Chen: Aku dong! Aku kan roomatenya D:  
XiuLu: Kami juga roomatenya di Korea! Apa kamu?! XO  
(Terjadilah pertengkaran)  
Kris: Sudah! Jawaban yang benar itu…  
(Semua member berdebar menunggu jawab Kris)  
Kris: Tao  
Xiumin: Yeaaaaayyyyyyyy…. XD

5. Pertanyaan untuk Baekhyun. Lebih menyenangkan mengobrol dengan siapa di antara member EXO?  
Baekhyun: Tidak ada -_-"  
Suho: Wae..? :(  
Baekhyun: Xiumin, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Luhan, dia terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Kris, susah berbicara dengannya. Suho, kalau aku bercanda dia akan menanggapi dengan serius. Lay, aku malas berbicara dengannya. Chen, kerjaannya hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Chanyeol, susah berbicara dengan Happy Virus. D.O, aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan rumahnya. Tao, kalau cerita menakutkan dia akan mengadu ke Kris. Kai, dia selalu main game di kamar. Sehun, aku tak akan mau berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Sekarang boleh aku minta minum? Tenggorokanku kering D:  
Kai: Terima kasih mau jujur! -_-+

6. Pertanyaan untuk semua member. Apakah ada di antara kalian yang pernah berciuman?  
Kris: Ha?  
Suho: Eh, itu…..  
Xiumin: Bagimana menjawabnya ya…?  
Baekhyun: Tuijjang saja yang jawab! :|  
Kris: Kenapa aku? :'(  
Chanyeol: Official leader di sini siapa?  
Kris: Tapi kenapa harus aku? D':  
Tao: Sudah gege, cepat jawab! Yang jujur!  
Kris: Itu…. Aish, bagaimana memberi tahunya ya..  
Sehun: Ada! :D  
Chen: Mwo? Nugu? :O  
Sehun: Tao!  
Tao: Oh, no.. -_-'  
Luhan: Dia pernah mencium siapa?  
Sehun: Dia pernah mencium hmmpppp….. :X  
(Tao membungkam mulut Sehun)  
Kris: Siapa? Tao lepaskan tanganmu!  
Tao: Tidak akan!  
Luhan: Lepaskan! Lihat Sehun, dia hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Aigo.. Kulitnya juga sudah dingin. Kau mau dia mati?  
(Tao membisikan sesuatu ke Sehun. Setelah itu Sehun mengangguk. Tao pun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sehun)  
Tao: Pertanyaan lain  
A: Tapi.. :(  
Tao: Pertanyaan lain atau kupatahkan tulangmu!

7. Pertanyaan untuk D.O dan Lay. Siapa member yang paling banyak makannya?  
LayDO: Kenapa bertanya ke kami? :/  
A: Yang suka masak di grup masing-masing siapa?  
LayDO: Kami  
A: Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaannya  
Lay: Xiumin dan Tao  
D.O: Kai dan Sehun  
Tao: Memang aku banyak makannya? :|  
Baekhyun: Kau tidak memperhatikan porsi makanmu?  
Tao: Porsi itu apa? :|  
Chanyeol: Kau tidak mengerti?  
Tao: Memang apa? Apa yang seperti tuijjang lakukan itu? :|  
Luhan: Ha? Memang dia melakukan apa kepadamu?!  
Tao: Dia melakukan hmmpppp….. :X  
(Kris membungkam mulut Tao)  
Kris: Langsung ke pertanyaan lain!  
A: Aku belum… :'(  
Kris: Cepat atau kau akan menyesal!

8. Pertanyaan untuk Xiumin dan Chen. Nama couple yang sebenarnya itu XiuChen atau ChenMin?  
XiuChen: XiuChen/ChenMin  
A: Ha? :/  
XiuChen: Yang benar XiuChen/ChenMin!  
A: Ha? :\  
Xiumin: XiuChen!  
Chen: ChenMin! Aku lebih gentleman di banding hyung!  
A: Ha? Sudahlah pertanyaan lain!

9. Pertanyaan untuk semua member. Siapa member favorit di Girls' Generation dan f(x)?  
A: Baik, mari kita selesaikan ini dengan merobek kertas ini! 3:)  
(Author merobek kertas pertanyaan itu)  
Kris: Ha? Kenapa di robek? Kami belum menjawab!  
A: Aku yang bertanya, dasar leader hidung belang! Pertanyaan lain! 3:(  
Luhan: Kenapa kau merobeknya?  
A: Diam, yeoja jadi-jadian! Pertanyaan lain! Hei, kenapa lama! D:E

10. Pertanyaan untuk D.O. Kau dan Kai apakah benar akrab sejak masa trainee?  
KaiDO: Ani/Ne  
A: Mana yang betul? D:  
Kai: Ani :|  
D.O: Ne.. :)  
A: Yang betul! D:  
Kai: Ani. Dia dekat dengan orang lain :|  
D.O: Tapi Kai, aku juga dekat denganmu saat itu..! :(  
Kai: Kapan? :|  
D.O: Kai, kau lupa? Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Apa aku memberikan penyedap rasa ke makananmu terlalu banyak?  
Suho: Ha?  
Chanyeol: Mereka memang dekat saat masa trainee… Tapi, D.O juga dekat dengan trainee yang lain  
Kris: Yang benar mereka dekat saat masa trainee..

11. Pertanyaan untuk Tao. Setelah mendengar cerita hantu dari member, kau akan menangis dan mengadukannya. Pertanyaannya, apakah kau akan cepat lupa dengan cerita hantu itu?  
Tao: Tergantung, seperti apa ceritanya :)  
Luhan: Kalau yang katanya saat aku di Cina, aku lewat pohon besar yang kata penduduk itu angker. Saat aku melihat pohon itu, aku melihat makhluk yang pakaiannya serba hitam. Lalu saat ia melihatku, ia mendekat kepadaku :O  
Tao: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… D"X  
Kris: Tenang, Tao… ._.  
Xiumin: Wahahahaha….. Cerita itu? Wahahahahaha… X"D  
Chen: Kejadiannya saat bulan lalu kan? :D  
Xiumin: Ne… X')  
Chen: Oh, yang itu… Wahahahahahahahaha… X"D  
Lay: Yang saat Luhan datang ke dorm….. Bwahahahahahaha…. X"D  
Xiumin: Jujur saja, itu lucu. Tapi, Tao malah menangis X)  
(Chen dan Lay mengangguk)  
Chanyeol: Memang ceritanya seperti apa? :|  
Luhan: Jangan di bahas lagi! Pertanyaan lain! :(  
Sehun: Memang seperti apa? :|  
Luhan: Pertanyaan lain! DX

12. Pertanyaan untuk Chanyeol. Bagaimana rasanya sehari-hari dengan Baekhyun?  
BaekYeol: Menyebalkan/Mengasyikan!  
Suho: Begitulah…..  
A: Memang kenapa?  
Suho: Talk to my hand -_-  
Kris: Belajar dari mana kata-kata seperti itu? :|  
Suho: Itukan yelyel kita :)  
Sehun: Ha? :/

13. Pertanyaan untuk Lay dan D.O. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi amma di grup masing-masing?  
LayDO: Melelahkan -_-  
KrisSu: Wae? :|  
LayDO: Kalian tidak mengerti -_-

14. Pertanyaan untuk Kris dan Suho. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi leader?  
Kris: Melelahkan. Tapi, kadang menyenangkan :)  
Suho: Betul sekali. Tapi coret kata 'menyenangkan' -_-"

15. Pertanyaan untuk Sehun dan Tao. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi maknae?  
TaoHun: Menyenangkan! XD  
BaekYeolXiuLuChenKai: Aku iri dengan kalian! :'(

16. Pertanyaan untuk seme di couple masing-masing. Menurut kalian, bagaimana sifat uke kalian?  
Suho: Coupleku siapa? (:O  
A: Kau kan punya Lay :|  
Suho: Memang dia coupleku? ):O  
A: Sudahlah, jawab saja -_-  
Kris: Menurutku… Dia cantik… :)  
Tao: Maaf, aku namja -_-'  
A: Tutup mulutmu panda jejadian! :(  
Kris: Dia juga manja….. Tapi, tetap imut. Yah, begitulah X)  
Sehun: Luhan hyung itu cantik, ya imut juga…. Apalagi saat itu 3:)  
A: Saat itu? :|  
Sehun: Ya, saat itu.. Saat itu hmmmppppp… :X  
(Luhan membungkam mulut Sehun)  
Luhan: Yang itu tidak perlu. OK, selanjutnya… -_-  
Kai: Maaf, aku tidak mau menjawab :|  
D.O: Wae yeo, Kkamjong-ah….? :'(  
Kai: Siapa kau? :|  
D.O: Aku benar-benar harus mengurangi penyedap rasa di masakanku :(  
(XiuChen dan BaekYeol bertengkar)  
Xiumin: Aku seme! DX  
Chen: Enak saja! Aku seme, hyung! :(  
Baekhyun: Eh, namanya saja BaekYeol. Berarti aku seme! X(  
Chanyeol: Tapi, wajahmu itu imut seperti yeoja. Adakah tampang cantik dan imut di wajahku? Tidak kan? Berarti aku cocok menjadi seme :P  
Suho: Jangan tanya aku. Aku tidak terlalu tahu Lay itu orangnya seperti apa -_-'

17. Pertanyaan untuk semua member. Sunbae yang dekat dengan kalian siapa saja?  
D.O: Kalau aku…. :D  
(Kai melempar deathglare ke D.O)  
D.O: Tidak jadi :'(  
Suho: Kalian sudah tahu kan? Untuk apa aku memberitahu lagi?  
A: Pertanyaan lain ya? Aku mulai sedih :'(  
Sehun: Ha? ):O

18. Pertanyaan untuk Sehun. Apakah benar julukanmu juga evil maknae?  
Member EXO –Sehun: BENAR! X((((((((  
Sehun: Pertanyaannya untukku, kenapa hyungdeul yang menjawab? :(

19. Pertanyaan untuk Luhan. Setujukah kau dengan gelar member paling cantik di EXO?  
Member EXO –Luhan: SETUJU! XDDDDDD  
Luhan: Hei! X(

20. Pertanyaan untuk semua uke di couple masing-masing. Bagaimana sifat seme kalian  
TaoHan: Pervert! D:  
(XiuChen dan BaekYeol bertengkar)  
Lay: Haruskah kujawab? Aku tidak mengenal Suho dengan baik -_-'  
A: Lain kali kalian harus jadi roommate -_-"

21. Pertanyaan untuk Baekhyun. Benarkah kau fans Girls' Generation alias Sone?  
A: Robek ya? 3:)  
(Author merobek kertas itu)  
Baekhyun: Itu benar! Aku Sone! Lalu kenapa? :(  
(Author melemparkan deathglare yang super menyeramkan)  
Kris: Kau lihat tadi matanya merah? ._.  
Suho: Mengerikan.. ._."  
Tao: Hiks… Takut…. D":

22. Pertanyaan untuk Kai dan Lay. Siapa dancing machine yang sebenarnya?  
Kai: Lay hyung! :)  
Lay: Itu tidak benar. Kai dancing machine yang sebenarnya :)  
(D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Chen menyanyikan lagu Machine)  
A: Ehem! Pertanyaan lain.. -_-'

23. Pertanyaan untuk Kris dan Tao. TaoRis atau KrisTao itu real atau hanya sekedar fanservice?  
A: Jawab yang jujur! :(  
KrisTao: Tanya pada orang lain. Aku mana tahu! D:  
Sehun: Fanservice! X)  
XiuLu: Real! D:  
Lay: Fanservice.. :)  
Suho: Fanservice… :*  
Chen: Real… :D  
KaiDO: Fanservice… -_-'  
BaekYeol: Real! XDDD

24. Pertanyaan terakhir. Bagaimana rasanya ikut wawancara ini?  
Member EXO: No Comment! X(((((((  
A: Okay, thank you for your information. Aku balik lagi ya... Bye... ;D

**END**


End file.
